kerectusportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Insanity
Insanity Insanity ''Insanity Insanity is a character controlled and created by Zeke1479. He's extremely psychotic and deadly. It's currently unknown how old he is. Personality Insanity is, as his name states, psychotic in every way known to man and some not known to man. He's murderous, unneedingly cruel, sadistic, masochistic, and so many other screwed up things. He almost always has an insane grin on his face. If he's ever serious, something bad is bound to happen. Abilities and Powers Insanity has a pretty ranged arsenal of attacks. He can create knives from thin air. He's also a telepath, being able to read minds and take over a person's brain temporarily to screw around with people's senses and brains. One of his most deadly abilities is his control over blood. He can use it in a variety of ways: spikes, explosions, projectiles, poison, controlling someone from the inside out, make it explode inside causing injuries to someone, etc. Although not really considered an ability, due to Insanity's masochistic personality, he will continue fighting despite major injuries, making injuries not as helpful as usual. He also has the ability to shapeshift into what he sees fit. He has another form known as his "True Form", but it's currently unknown what it even is or looks like. Bio Insanity comes from a strange dimension known as the "Dimension of Creators." It's a huge d.i.f.(dimensional interface) that contains Creators. Creators are the creative side of living beings that have taken a living, physical form. Creators are virtually immortal and can only die if the living being who it's based off of dies. Insanity is the Berserk Side of his Creator. Berserk Sides are an unlockable side of Creators that holds imbalance, mass amounts of creativity and destruction, and general chaos. If these sides are tamed, Creators gain great power. If they don't, the results can be disastrous for the Creator and Berserk Side. Creations are the beings or objects created by Creators. They are usually very weak compared to Creators. When Insanity first came to this dimension, he speculated that he may have accidentally gotten to the real world. However, he figured out that beings that looked like Creations he knew where here as well. He instead thought of it as an alternate universe. He also noticed he was much weaker than he previously was back in his dimension, meaning his powers were taken somehow. Possibly in some kind of dimensional balance. How he got here is unknown to even him. He does speak of a threat even greater than him, though. Relationships'' Zeke : Insanity tends to torment him quite a bit. They do however have a come understanding of each other and can get along when the time is needed. {C 13: 13 seems to be quite fascinated by him. On one encounter between the two, he did want to learn a trick from Insanity. Kate : Nothing really. He does have a bit of interest in her do to the fact of her dark energy spike in the golem fight and her being able to make his Nyan Cat go away. Cyrus : Mostly intrigue from Insanity because of the fact he made Zeke mad and general chaotic behavior. Mas : Not much interaction between the 2, but they don't seem to like each other a whole lot Leumas : Although they didn't get along at first, they are similar in some ways. Coru: Not much is known between the two's past relations, but they don't seem to like each other. Number 13 : Insanity finds him as a sort of apprentice and friend. Especially do to them both being chaotic. Category:Characters Category:HMA Characters